Questions and Answers
by Mad Hattress Skylar
Summary: Sakura has a really crappy day and goes to rest only for Iruka to come upon her. They talk and afterwards, life goes on. SakuraIruka Lemon. Title doesn't seem right. NeWay R&R please! THANKS!


A/N:Ummm...I wrote another fic. It happens to be a Lemon a very bad one at that so to those who are offended, please stay away or heed the warnings in the fic. This fic is what happens when I get no sleep for days, and write at 3 in the morning after having an "artistic" epiphany.

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead, Sakura would get to fight, and I would be rich. All of whicharen't real(yet muahaha coughlol)So therefore this means that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GET ANY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR WRITING THIS! Well except for happiness, when someone reviews...nicely anyway.

* * *

**_Questions and Answers_**

Haruno Sakura walked dejectedly down the street ignoring passerby's. As she walked holding her tears in and her head high, but still with a noticeable slump, she thought about the happenings earlier that day.

**Flashback**

Sakura was sitting beside a quiet Sasuke watching Naruto and Kakashi spar. She turned, about to tell him she was going home when he interrupted her.

"No, you annoying bitch, I will not go out with you. Maybe if you spent more time training instead of following me around and asking me out you might actually be able to handle a kunai and protect yourself without being saved by everybody else around you, including the people we're supposed to protect!", he spat before getting up and walking towards the sparring duo leaving a heartbroken Sakura behind.

Later on as she was going home she walked by Yamanaka Flower Shop only to have Ino come out,

"Hey Ugly Forehead girl, what are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be working on your pathetic training? Not that you could ever beat me or even a little kid for the matter.", Sakura didn't answer, she hung her head and walked home ignoring Ino's calls.

As soon as she walked into her home her mother and father stopped talking and looked up from their positions on their couch.

"Sakura, sit down we need to talk to you.", her father commanded pointing to the seat in front of them. Sakura slowly walked to the designated spot and sat..

"Yes Okaa-san, Otou-san?", she questioned..

"We had a visit from your Sensei, Hatake-San. He gave us a report of your studies, training, and missions. All you do is follow Uchiha kid and lay around wait to be rescued. He suggested we pull you out or your ninja training."

Sakura gasped but didn't say anything.

"I thought you told us that you were going to try hard. You tell us how you work hard but nobody notices. If you don't get to work, that's it, no more Ninja training."

Sakura bowed her head,

"I promise I'll get better."

"You're dismissed."

Sakura stood up and walked back out the front door.

End Flashback

Since then she had been wandering all afternoon. The sun was about to set but she didn't go back. Instead she went to the Academy and sat on a low branch of a tree. She lay her back against the trunk and was watching the sun begin to set when she was interrupted.

"Hey, who's up there?", she heard a familiar voice ask. Sakura looked down and saw her previous Sensei.

"It's me Iruka-sensei. Sakura, Haruno Sakura.", she answered lowly. The next thing she knew, he was jumping into the tree beside her.

"How are you Sakura? I haven't seen you since you graduated."  
"I'm…good.", she put on a fake smile making him frown.

"That's nice, but what's the truth?"

Sakura looked startled before looking back to the sunset.

"Iruka-sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yes you can ask me more."

"Was I ever a good student? Did I show any promise? Or was I just a waste?"

Iruka looked shocked but Sakura didn't notice, she continued to watch the sun. "Where did you get those ideas? Sakura, you were one of my best students, showing more promise than others. If I had to rank you with the whole class you would have been in the top 5. You were never a waste."

"Really? Because according to everyone now, I need to quit my ninja training.", she laughed a bit too darkly for his liking.

"What do you mean Sakura?", he looked genuinely confused.

"Well let's see. How about I give you an account of just today. Not counting every other day. First it started with me showing up to train only to have to go pick plants or sit and watch while, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke sparred. Anytime I mentioned I wanted to train they'd say, 'Just a minute, Sakura.' , and as you can tell those minutes have run out for the day. Then when I was sitting by Sasuke, I started to tell him I was going to go home for the day. And he let me have it on how if I didn't spend my time following him around, I might be able to handle a kunai instead of someone having to protect me, including the people we are guarding. But the thing is. Every time I try to fight, they push me in the background out of the way. Then as I was going home, I passed Ino at the Flower Shop and she did the usual, telling me I couldn't beat her or a little kid for the matter. And next I go home. You know the wonderful place people are supposed to call sanctuary only to find out Kakashi-sensei went to my parents and basically told them in his own way, that I sucked and should quit. So I had my parents get onto me about not keeping my promise about trying hard, yet I do. And what makes it worse it this is something that happens to me Every damn day, just not in the same order."

"So are you going to quit?"

"Hell no. The only thing I'm going to do is look for another Sensei and get to work with someone that will actually teach me. Did you know that Kakashi went and taught Sasuke the Chidori for the exams that I also failed? Then actually taught Naruto some Jutsus and taijutsu, but when I went to him he did the, I'm too busy routine. I ended up staying up for until early morning for days practicing for 8 to 10 hours on end just to fail again anyway."

Iruka, though he didn't show it, was pissed. He sent one of his favorite students out into the ninja world only to have her be dismissed easily.

"As long as you never quit. I know you can surpass your teammates. No matter the advantages.", he mumbled the last part but she heard.

"You mean the Sharingan, and the Kyuubi?", she asked.

"What do you mean the Kyuubi? What do you know?", he looked around hoping no one was there to listen.

"I know that Naruto has it sealed in him. Well that's my theory anyway. I mean why else would people treat him the way they do. Like their scared but they can get away with doing stuff to him since he's young. I saw the seal around his bellybutton once. I know what it means. I also saw the nine tails of chakra at the match with Hyuuga Neji. I bet Shikamaru has figured it out too. Maybe even a few others. I just put the pieces together. So am I right?"

"It's a law by order of the Hokage, that it not be spoken of. But yes it's true."

"Ok."

"So what are you going to do about your…..problem?"

"I'm going to act as I always do around everyone until I find a new sensei. I'll have to act as if I love Sasuke in the romantic way and continue to be saved, unless I can finally convince Kakashi-sensei to let me train the right way. And once I get my new sensei I am going to train my butt off and show them what I can do. I will get better……",she whispered the last part as if making a vow to herself.

"I know you will. And know that you can always come to me when you need to talk, ok? And even occasionally if you need another sparring partner and if I'm not busy with the Academy or a mission I'll do that too.", Sakura looked a him with wide eyes and suddenly hugged him, almost making them fall out of the tree. He instinctually hugged back, holding her tight.

"Thank you so much Sensei. You are really a great person. I hope you know that.", Sakura pulled back and stood up.

"I hope to see you soon sensei. Good bye.", and then she was gone.

Days later Uchiha Sasuke had left, Naruto was almost killed, but later on left with that Sannin Pervert Jiraiya. But what brought out his happiness was what he had heard from Haruno Sakura herself.

She had marched up to the new Hokage and requested to be her newest apprentice.

Over the next couple of years they occasionally sparred and talked. He was there when she passed her Chuunin exams and he was there to watch her show off some of her new jutsus. She was there to help out a lot in his classes.

When Naruto had came back and they had joined Kakashi again Sakura had learned a lot. When they were on the mission to save Gaara, he was so worried that the kids in his classes were scared to look at him for weeks. When they were put with a new team leader and another kid their age only to be sent out to search for Sasuke, he was just as bad if not worse to his students. When they got back he was relieved, but saddened to find that they had not brought back Uchiha Sasuke.

A year later had Sakura becoming a Jounin and spending more time on missions. A majority of 7 months after that she joined Anbu and was proclaimed one of the strongest in the village, surpassing the great ninja Kakashi, and being right up there with the 5th Hokage Tsunade. A year later had her and Naruto along with Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato, bringing back a pissed Uchiha Clan Member. Another year brought the downfall of Orochimaru, and a few months later, the Akatsuki was disbanded. Over the next years she continued going on missions but that never stopped them from spending time together. One day, the day she turned 21 she went to visit him around the same time as when she was 12. They met up in the same tree in silence. After many silent moments she spoke, 

"Iruka. I want to thank you.", she paused and he spoke,

"For what?"

"Because of you I have gotten this far. Because of you I am who I am today. If you hadn't talked to me then 9 years ago, I would either still be a Genin, or a regular Village Girl. Thank you.", she then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Iruka looked at her shocked for a moment before kissing her deeply. They stayed at it for a few minutes before breaking apart. Sakura was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

'I've been wanting to do that for a long time.'

"Y-you have?", he asked wide-eyed. Sakura nodded.

"Since I was fifteen or sixteen. But it would have been socially unacceptable and it would have made us uncomfortable. And once I was of age I was to chicken. I resolved myself to do it before today ended.", she grinned sheepishly.

Iruka blushed a bit,

"I've been trying to keep my feelings at bay. I didn't want you to think I was a pervert."

Sakura laughed and kissed him again. This time it got more heated and needy. Iruka massaged her breasts through her shirt as they kissed and Sakura was moaning loudly. He broke the kiss for a moment to gain her attention,

"Sakura, we should go somewhere private.", he suggested. Sakura nodded in agreement and they hopped from the tree together and ran to Sakura's apartment.

**START LEMON**

Once they walked through the door, Iruka pushed her against the wall and ravished her mouth. They slowly made their way to the bedroom taking clothes off in the process. By the time they were on the bed Sakura was rubbing his enormous member enjoying his gasps and shudders as he kissed, licked, bit, and sucked on her breasts. It was painfully hard not to take each other but they wanted to enjoy it while they could. Suddenly out of the blue Iruka spread her legs and knelt down at her opening. He started doing the same to her inner thighs as he had done to her breasts, which he was now massaging, always avoiding her womanhood. Sakura by this time was begging and pleading in between moaning. Finally Iruka did was she had be waiting for. He swooped in and started sucking on her clit and putting his fingers in and out of her already wet womanhood. He swirled his tongue around her clit making her shudder more and more violently. She started to tense before finally exploding. Iruka drank up all of her juices before moving back up to her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her before asking.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back.", he warned.

"No regrets. Besides, I'm in too deep already."

"Really now? Shouldn't that be me?", he smirked making her laugh before slamming into her. She choked on her laughs,

"Oh, Kami-sama!", she met him thrust for thrust until they both came. Iruka collapsed on top of her before rolling off. Sakura curled into his stomach and they both fell asleep.

**END LEMON**

The next morning, they awoke to a pounding on Sakura's door. Sakura put his shirt on and ran to the door along the way grabbing clothes from around the room and hiding them.

She opened it to reveal the one and only Uzumaki Naruto and a forever brooding Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh…um….hey guys. Need something?", Sakura glanced over her shoulder making them suspicious,

"Yeah we came to tell you happy belated birthday. Can I come in? Thanks.", he replied not waiting for an answer. Naruto burst through the door and went directly to the kitchen. He went for the Ramen cupboard when he heard something in Sakura's room. He stealthily walked towards it and slammed the door open.

"Oh my Fucking KAMI!", he stared in horror. Sakura and Sasuke came running towards him from the living room.

Sakura was as white as a ghost but nobody noticed.

"What dobe?", Naruto silently pointed into Sakura's room.

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder before turning wide eyed to Sakura.

Iruka came out of the room with only boxers on.

"Ummm…..Sakura-chan? Does this make you my step mom or him my brother?", Naruto asked idiotically. (I really hope those reading understand what I meant with that)

"Dobe….", Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Naruto…. Go away. Go far…far…..FAR away!", Sakura warned.

"So you guys got it on last night? Will I have a baby sister or brotherslash neice or nephew?"

"NARUTO!", Iruka and Sakura yelled beating the crap out of him. Meanwhile with Sasuke,

"Dobe………………….."

THE END

* * *

**Owari**

a/n: Hope ya liked it. Yeah yeah I know the Lemon sucked and I know I probably made an infinite amount of mistakes but what can I say I wrote this at 3 in the morning. Please R&R flames will be used to either warm up homeless people or burn my sister-in-law on the stake. Anyway...thanks for reading! Sayonara!

Silent Kunoichi


End file.
